Don't speak
by Glamagirl
Summary: Stephanie contemplates her relationship with Chris and decides to do what's best for everybody
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this little story, the characters you recognize here belong to themselves and sometimes to one another.

**Rating**: T for language? I think

**A/N**: Yes I swore and double swore that I was never going to write again but what can a girl do? I actually had a dream about this and yeah, why not make it into a story, right? It was probably better as a dream but bare with me and let me know what you think, if you want to ;)

_**Don't Speak**_

She could feel the intensity of his stare piercing through her; more than feeling it she could visualize it, vivid blue eyes looking from afar, glued to her back as she walked into the room.

It was all fine with her, if she came into that room in the first place it was because she knew he would be there, and she knew that as soon as she walked through the door his eyes would be on her, scrutinizing her every movement as she gracefully moved around.

It was all part of her plan, Stephanie McMahon never made a thing that wouldn't take her to an ultimate goal and that day she wanted retribution, she wanted to make him pay in kind for the way he made her feel earlier that day.

That he wasn't aware of the stormy mess he provoked in her made her plan sweeter, it meant that she would take him by surprise just as she was taken aback that morning…

It all started when she was going through her e-mails; it was a daily routine, she needed to keep on track with work and there was always tons of e-mails to go through, but before typing in her password she noticed the date at the bottom of her laptop screen, it was the first day of August, just a few days past his wedding anniversary.

Oh yeah she knew the date very well, she knew everything that concerned him and that included the day he got married; she even had a few photos of the event, she had them for the days she felt in the wrong and needed motivation to end it all… she never ended it, but she never threw the photos away either.

So he was married and she was married, it has been that way since day one. It was a subject that was never discussed between the two but it was there, always, a silent phantom that menaced to break the peace she found in him.

Out of his mouth she never heard anything about her, but she was curious, not at first but as the months turned into years she started to wonder how she was, she got curious about his kids and they way they all lived their 'happy' life. She had no right for wanting an inside look but it wasn't as she could help it, and because she couldn't help it she forgot all about her e-mails and got into facebook instead.

She didn't have a facebook, she didn't like any of those social network things, but _she_ did, Chri_s'_ wife had one and most of her information she got it from her.

Now, it wasn't like she was spying, the little fool published everything and she just read what she posted, it was for the public to see and well, she just happened to go there every once in a while. She justified it saying to herself that she just wanted to see the few pictures the woman posted of Chris' kids…

But it was more than that, deep inside she knew that she did it because she needed to know where she stood with Chris. When she imagined his wife she wanted to imagine her as good for nothing slut that was with him for his money, to live the easy life he provided for her. It was easier when she wasn't the bad guy and as long as she wasn't the bad guy there was no reason for her to feel guilty about sleeping the woman's husband.

Much to her inner delight, most of the woman's status collaborated to that image she had of the blonde, because while Chris was working she was always traveling, drinking and staying at different hotels; she didn't know if she took the kids with her but she liked to think that she didn't, it was easier to imagine her as leaving the kids behind in her escapades.

But maybe she was just being biased; after all she didn't know the woman that well and being a housewife didn't mean you have to stay home with the children 24/7.

So giving in into a morbid curiosity she put everything aside and eager to see if the woman posted something about the anniversary she got into the page. First thing she noticed was a photo of the two, posing as the world's happiest couple. It was like a punch to the stomach but she went on, reading everything, and seeing all the pictures of their little vacations; when she was through she felt something she has being denying for the longest time.

She was jealous, she was jealous because the truth was that Chris and his wife didn't seem to be a messed up couple like she and Paul were, they seemed happy, they were probably happy and why wouldn't they when they were celebrating their tenth year anniversary.

Even after hours passed by since she saw that she still remembered how bad it made her feel; she didn't like one bit the way her heart skipped a beat or the way her chest tightened up around her heart. That wasn't her, he made her feel so unlike her and that was something she didn't do well.

She wasn't supposed to care so much because she and Chris were casual, just a thing they did behind closed doors and that had carried on for too long… not that she was willing to end it, she just wanted to get back at him and maybe see how he would react when he was the one feeling that ugly feeling that was jealousy.

So with her lips curving into a devious smirk the brunette swaggered her way into the center of the room, not to the man she wanted to, but to that other, the one that wasn't even looking at her.

"Paul" She said, looking down as her husband looked up to her to give her a contemptuous look. It didn't matter, she was used to it already and after all she didn't come into the room to please him. "I was looking for you" She sat across his lap, kissing his cheek a she continued her talk with a sweet tone, one that didn't suit her and that made him frown at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips, it was more of an amused smile and she knew that he knew she was up to something.

"Nothing, I just came to say hi" She responded, running her fingers through his hair. She felt more than ever Chris' stare eating a hole through her.

"Alright… hi?" He cleared his throat and frowned again. "Okay I'm scared, you have that smirk on your face that means you are about to tear someone's guts out of their body; the glint in your eyes say you will do it with your own hands"

Stephanie looked at her manicured hands and smiled, moving her head a bit to the side so that he would see that she was smiling… she wanted him to have the impression that she was as happy as he was with his wife. "Why would I do that when I just got my nails done?"

He took her hand in his and gave it a look, it was a simple gesture that didn't provoke any kind of feeling in her, it wasn't like when Chris touched her…

Chris' touch sent all kind of sensations to run through her body, it made her tremble because he always set her skin on fire.

"Because it gives you a wicked sense of pleasure? I don't know… and as long as I'm not the one you want to screw up I don't really care. Did you bring Murphy's blanket? It took me forever to get her to sleep last night without it, even Aurora came in to help"

She smiled at the mention of her daughters, this time her smile was genuine. "I have it in my office"

An awkward silence followed, it was an awkward situation, after all there she was, sitting on the lap of a man that was her husband in name only while her current lover watched them.

"Alright, I'll get it from you" She said getting to her feet and quickly getting out of the room and towards her office.

What was wrong with her? She was no kid to be playing the 'get him jealous game', she knew Chris was married when she jumped into whatever kind of relationship they had so it was stupid to start acting like she was acting at the moment.

She needed to get him off her head.

Once in her office she got her purse and got the blanket out, it belonged to her youngest girl and she slept with it; since Paul was having them for the week it would be easier on everyone if she gave it to him…

"What the hell was that?"

At the sound of that voice Stephanie startled, almost dropping the blanket to the floor. "Damn it Chris, don't do that" She said, putting her daughter's most precious object on top of her desk.

He didn't mind her words and just as if he didn't even listened to her he closed the distant that kept them apart and made her back up against the wall.

"What was that back there? Were you giving a show for my benefit or all of a sudden you just felt like acting like a good wife to that assclown?"

Stephanie bit down a grin, she was oddly fascinated with the fact that Chris got jealous after watching her little act, it was kind of satisfying that she wasn't the only one stupid enough to care too much. Yes it was childish but so much rewarding.

Besides there was something very attractive of the way Chris was looking at her, his cobalt blue eyes fixed angrily into hers, his jaw clenched tight and his face a full mask of what she was aiming for, jealousy.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked putting her hands against his chest to make the pretense of wanting to push him back. "You know you can't come to me when Paul's around" She said just to drag her husband's name into it once and for all.

That seemed to irritate him even more because he connected his fist into the wall and cursed loudly. "Fuck Paul, I don't want to see you with him anymore"

At that she blinked, her hands sliding down to his waist. She wanted to pull him even closer, to feel more intimately the heat his body was emanating in huge waves; but she didn't, she just rested her hands there. "He's my husband Chris, I can't…"

"I don't care" He hissed, crushing her body to the wall. "If I see him putting his hands on you once again I'll break his fucking face" With that said he pushed into her even more, making his torso press pleasantly against hers while his leg accommodated itself right between hers, he was touching her in all the right places. "You are mine and only mine"

That has been the goal she wanted to accomplish, to make him madly jealous to a point where he couldn't see straight, and thankfully she did it without having to do too much with Paul. If she wanted she could let him take her right there in her desk, she knew how to push his buttons and she could make the experience stay with him even after he got home to her, it wouldn't be the first time and it would reassure him why she was a keeper while the other one just the one he had an obligation with…. but even if she let it get that far something didn't feel quite well.

That was the reason why when his face moved forward and brushed her lips in what could become a kiss, she moved her head to the side. "So you want me all by yourself but I have to share you"

The change in him was immediate; he pulled away from her and threw his head back, he didn't say anything, she would have taken anything but the silence.

Silence spoke volumes, it told her everything.

"Just what I thought… just… forget it Chris, forget it" She said, her tone calm even when she felt like yelling and cursing and why not, she wanted to punch the wall too; but instead of doing that she just walked away.

She needed time out because she was feeling claustrophobic in that room and because whether she wanted to admit it or not she wasn't ready to face Chris' while she was feeling vulnerable and confused, it wasn't as if their affair rotated around feelings and she wasn't about to share hers with him; they were all about passion and she wasn't supposed to get jealous of his wife and their stupid vacation together.

She needed to gather herself up.

Walking the same way she came in, she tried to organize the turmoil of emotions that was her mind. Everything came out wrong and after walking out on him she didn't know what would become of them.

"You got the blanket?"

Stephanie looked up and saw Paul, he was walking towards her and that's when she remembered the blanket. "No, I forgot it…" She sighed and turned around, hoping that Chris wouldn't be in her office once she got back.

And he wasn't, when she turned around she saw him walking towards her. She now had Chris in front and Paul walking behind, she has been in that situation way too many times, but on previous occasions Chris always kept going his way.

It wasn't so this time. "We weren't done talking" He said, his eyes focused in her and only in her.

"Not now Irvine, I have a blanket to get" Paul said catching up with Stephanie and standing right by her side.

"I'm talking with the owner of the zoo, not with the monkey"

Paul chuckled. "Very clever… did you get that out of a children's book?"

Stephanie shook her head, there has been always a little bit animosity between those two and with Chris in the state he was she didn't want it to get out of hand. "Not now Chris"

"You heard the lady so if you excuse us" Paul said, putting his arm around her shoulder and sending Chris a smile that edged in insolence.

That was when Chris' eyes moved away from her and went to Paul's arm on her shoulder. "I want to talk now"

Wrong, wrong, wrong… she was trapped there and she blamed it all on her acting by stupid impulses, if she hadn't tried to make Chris jealous she wouldn't be in the position she was now; if she would have stayed away from Chris' private life everything would have been different because she wouldn't have started to wonder about her relationship with him.

Everything has been just fine, she tried not to think about him having a wife and the time she got with him she lived it like there was no tomorrow. That was before facebook, she knew there was a reason to distrust social networks.

Now it was too late, she was there with Chris and Paul and her husband was looking to both of them questioningly. Sure, they were not together anymore but having him know about her thing with Chris was awkward, after all they were still married and even if they didn't work out he was the father of her girls.

"Are fucking my wife?" he asked, pulling Steph a bit closer to him.

That was when everything started to get very, very wrong.

Before she knew what was really happening Chris punched Paul right in the face, it took the other man a second to react but when he did he retaliated. Everything happened so fast and she only had time to get out of their way.

"Stop it!" She yelled as the two got into a brawl, neither of them paying her any attention. "Chris, stop it!" And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse… the only thing that could make things worse was if Chris' wife walked on them.

Running her hand across her face, Stephanie watched the two men… she needed to stop the madness, so in a moment where they got apart by one of them pushing the other, she dared to get between them, her back to Paul as she faced Chris.

His face was flushed, his hair in disarray and his was breathing was heavy. "Get out of here Chris, get out!"

"I'm not finished with your lover boy Steph, get out of the way" Paul yelled as he tried to get to Chris.

Stephanie turned around and stopped Paul from advancing by placing her hands on his chest. He was also wild looking, his nose was bleeding and the vein in his temple was about to explode.

"Paul, please" She pleaded, not wanting either of them to keep fighting. If her dad knew what was going on they could all get in trouble, not to mention what could happen if her little affair with Chris became public.

"You want me to back down when he was the one who fucking attacked me? I can get you fucking fired for this Irvine"

"No one's getting fired" She said, still trying to keep her husband from getting Chris. "Paul, please"

"Do whatever you have to do" Chris said and when she looked back he was walking away.

She watched him get into a corridor and when she could see him no more she closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

"What the fuck was that?" Paul yelled, making Stephanie open her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you just don't tell dad" With that said she hurried in the same direction Chris went, following him until she reached him in the empty locker room he got into.

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled, closing the door and crossing her arms over her chest once she was inside. "I can't believe you did that Chris"

From his spot he sent her a cold glare while he felt with his fingertips his busted lip. "You know you could get fired if this reaches the office"

"Why, wasn't this what you wanted? I mean you were obviously playing me to get a reaction and here you got it, are you happy now?"

"I didn't play you and I never wanted you to go all macho man on Paul, you did that by your own"

Chris walked to her, getting as close as he could without touching her. "Then what were you trying to do back there Steph, you know how I feel towards you and yet you make a spectacle with your husband right in front of me, why would you do that if not to get a reaction out of me?" He said, his tone serious and reproachful, by that tone and the way his jaw was clenching she knew he was mad at her.

Not that she could blame him; she has been indeed playing him, not that she would ever admit it. In fact if she came to analyze things she should be the one getting mad.

"So let me get this straight, I have to stay away from my own husband because if not you will get psycho mad but you have the privilege of having as many women as you want to"

He snorted. "I don't have as many women as I want to, I…"

"No, no, I get it Chris, crystal clear; I got the message between the 'you are mine' and the way you made it pretty obvious to my husband that there's something going on between us"

"Oh don't try to turn this on me Stephanie, you were the one playing everybody and yes, to tell you the truth I'm glad he knows about us"

"Yeah so you can have me all by yourself, but don't get me wrong, I know that I'm all yours just when you are not with her" She spat out as he approached her.

So yes she was mad, she was in her right to be because she wanted him all to herself too, she didn't want to sneak around anymore to see him and she didn't want the secrecy of their relationship; she wanted to be the one he could go on vacations with and she wanted everything that his wife had, she wanted it all.

Funny how a picture made her come in peace with what she really wanted… it also made her realize that he would never leave her, he was going to continue his double life while she became his eternal lover.

He was always going to be the man she couldn't even introduce to her daughters as what he really was to her, what would they think of her in the future if they knew?

Chris' arm circled her waist and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes, to get him so close to her was something she was always looking forward to, but this was different and she felt overwhelmed. "Don't you get it Steph? Damn it look at me"

She did, she opened her eyes to find him staring directly into her eyes. His was a stare that saw right to the naked soul, if she wasn't careful he would see through her; it was suddenly too much and she had to close her eyes again. "I can't do this. You don't have problems with her, you have a nice family, not like me and Paul, we don't even live together anymore and he probably doesn't give a damn if I'm sleeping with you or with the whole locker room… I can't, I can't compete with what you have home Chris, I can't"

"Steph…"

"Don't speak…" Before he could go on Stephanie moved closer to him and pressed her lips softly to his, lingering just the slightest bit before pulling away.

Then, without looking at him she turned around and walked away, for the second time that day she walked out on him and this time she meant to stay away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I'm really glad you enjoyed this ;)

_**Don't Speak**_

Stephanie slammed down the telephone of her improvised office with so much impetus that for a second she was sure that she broke it. After some observation she deduced that it wasn't even damaged and she lamented it because the insipid black unit hasn't stopped ringing since the moment she got there, it was starting to make her annoyed.

Annoyance wasn't an atribute that suited her well so if the damn thing dared to emit again any kind of sound she was going to break it.

She stared at it, a silent challenge for it to ring it's last ring, half expecting it to do so at any moment. It didn't, and for the first time in the entire evening nothing moved and nothing ringed, there was finally peace.

She took that moment to draw in a deep breath while she rested her head against the back of the chair. Her eyes remained on the phone, she kind of wanted it to ring because in all honesty she wanted to break it…

"So here you are, I've looking for you all over the place"

Just when she was about to resume her work the door to her office opened and in came none other than her husband. He walked in, uninvited and took the chair right in front of her desk to sit down.

Stephanie leaned forward, resting her elbows on top of the wodden desk as her fingers massaged her temples. She wasn't in the mood for Paul right now and she could feel the beginning of a headache menacing to take over her. "Try the office next time, you'd be surprised how easy it is to find me"

Paul shrugged, he didn't look as if he has been looking for her all over the place but Stephanie didn't push it. As far as she was concerned the longer he took getting to her the better.

"Trust me, I thought you moved your office into the men's locker room and that's where I looked first; I figured you would be in you element around the guys… if you know what I mean"

"Oh I get it, I would be in my element there because I'm a slut and my working hours consist on getting gang banged…" She rolled her eyes and went back to rest her back against the chair. She has been expecting all kind of cutting comments after he found out about her and Chris but they did nothing on her, if anything it made her wonder if he actually thought himself to be clever. "Cut the crap and tell me what you want"

He laughed. "That's my Stephy, staight to the ponit. Anyway, you told me you were going to make it up to me for keeping myself from getting Irvine fired so I came to collect, what are you affering"

That she has been expecting too, she has been waiting for him to come to her ages ago. "What do you want?" She asked raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to shot.

"I want to be inducted in the Hall of Fame and I want the girls for Christmast"

A raspy laugh was teared from deep within her and she had to throw her head back as her body rocked with her amusement. Was he taking too many chair shots to the head? It seemed so… When her laughter subsided she wiped at her eyes and stared at him.

"Funny uh, lets see if your dad will laugh when I tell him his precious little daughter is not only having an affair with one of the boys but she also set him to attack me"

Steph rolled her eyes, Paul was so annoying.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you another reign as champion and the girls for New Year's Eve"

"I've been champion before, I want something more, something new… that and Christmas with the girls, take it or leave it"

Stephanie shook her head and smiled. "What about a leading movie role and New Year's Eve, that's my last offer"

"Deal"

She knew that would get him and she has been ready to make the offer since last week. What Paul didn't know was that Vince was going to produce another movie and he had Batista in mind for the role, the thing was that everybody knew Dave's contract was expiring and he wasn't going to renew. That only meant that they needed someone to take over and Vince had suggested Paul… she has been given the task to tell her husband and here she was, telling him…

She nodded. "Alright, now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than seeing your ugly mug" She motioned a dismissal with her hand. "I'll let you know about the movie when I'm in the mood for you"

Paul got to his feet with a content expression on his face, it lasted for a moment and when he was about to leave he turned to her. "The girls, they are my girls right?"

Stephanie ran her tongue across her lips and sighed. She should be bothered that he asked such a question because it wasn't as if she was some slut that spread her legs to anyone that happened to get in her way; Chris has been after Murphy was born so there was no doubt in her mind about who was the dad.

"They are both yours" She said and Paul nodded, the smile creeping back to his face. After he was reassured he was gone.

Stephanie looked down to the desk and took between her fingers a pen that has been lying there, she swirled it around as her blue eyes took in the image of it, she seemed transfixed by it…

Now that she could sit and look back to everything, the conclusion came to her mind that Murphy has been the push she had needed to fall into Chris' arms because that has been the time her marriage started to crumble. Before that there had been some innocent flirting and she had always thought Chris to be easy on the eyes… but as far as acting on it no, it was all after Murphy. Before it was just something that has been brewing on since the days they worked together, it brewed and it brewed until it boiled into the passionate encounters that came after.

She shook her head and dropped the pen, she needed to go back to work and if she started to think about Chris she would leave everything unfinished.

Before she could start on anything a knock came on the door and she snorted. Would she be able to get some work done? "What is it now?" She exclaimed in annoyance as the door opened.

"Can I come in?"

Stephanie looked up to the door and saw Chris there; all dressed up in a suit and ready for another Monday night Raw to begin. She took a quick glance at him and then lowered her eyes to some papers, she didn't know what they were about but it was something to look at other than him. "Come in, but be quick about it because I have a lot of work to do"

That came out cold and unattached, just like she meant it to sound. It wasn't any different from the tone she used whenever she addressed him in public but this time it felt different, it felt different because she knew that when the show was over and everybody would be gone he was not going to sneak into her office… she knew those days when they talked in whispers and comunicated with intimate touches were over.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him walk in and sit down in front of the desk, in the same place Paul has been sitting before.

"I'm sorry" He said, plain and simple.

She lifted her head and looked at him right in the eye. He hadn't changed one bit and why would he, even if it felt like an eternity it has been only a week since the last time she saw him. He still had the same mesmerizing blue eyes and they still had the same effect on her, she was unable to look away

"Pardon me?" She asked, using her business persona.

He shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for whatever you are mad at me; I mean I know why you are mad, I snapped the other day and I have no excuse, I just…" He ran his fingers through his lightly stubbled jaw and sighed. "I shouldn't have done any of the things I did and I'm sorry"

Stephanie stared at him for a few more seconds before shaking herself out of her trance. "Sure, I mean no hard feelings. Is there anything else I can do for you… I, I'm behind on everything and I want to finish tonight"

This time it was Chris the one staring and she had to look back to the papers in front of her. She organized them, put them inside a folder and then took a new bunch of papers out; then, when nothing but silence surrounded her she looked up again to him.

He was still staring and she had to fight the urge to look elsewhere. He was looking at her the same way he did when he would find her walking around the arena, it was a stare full of raw need. "Can we talk after the show?"

She swallowed hard and took the pen back between her fingers. "Chris… I don't think it would be a good idea for us to keep seeing each other, I mean you have a wife and I don't want to be in your way"

Chris snorted. "So what now, you want to end this because I have a wife? Steph…" He took in a deep breath. "That has never been a problem so why now?"

"Because…" She chuckled bitterly. "Just because Chris" She brought a hand up to her temple and closed her eyes. There was a headache coming soon, she could feel it…

What else could she say? That she suddenly grew a conscience? That she didn't want to be the cause his marriage could end? She didn't want that, he was happy with his family.

"What if I don't want to end this just because?"

"Don't do this Chris…" Before she could go on he got to his feet and walked to her, she just stared at him and when he grabbed her by the waist to make her stand up she protested. "Chris, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just because isn't a reason to end a relationship"

"This is not a relationship Chris, sneaking around to fuck is hardly considered a relationship" She said, back again to that same cold tone she used on him before.

He glared at her in a mix of anger and stupefaction, tightening his grip as she gasped. "Is that what you think this is?"

"It's not what I think it is, it's what we are" She whispered while he held to her.

"I don't believe you" He said shaking his head.

Stephanie closed her eyes because his eyes on her were delving too deep. A fling, it wasn't what she wanted them to be but because it was all she could get from him she couldn't keep on. Not now because now wasn't before… "Believe it Chris, because what kind of relationship we can have when every single time you have to go back to her?"

He took his chin in his hand and forced her face to him, but she still wouldn't open her eyes. "Is this all because of her? God Steph, if you want me to leave her I'll do it, is that what you want?" He said and she thought there was desperation in his voice.

Stephanie drew in a shaky breath. "No…" A lie, but who was she to break up a marriage? Even when she had the reputation she was not a complete heartless bitch. Besides he was saying that now because he wanted to cling to them, because he wasn't ready to give what they had yet, as wicked as it was.

"Then tell me what you want because you are driving me crazy here"

Before she could respond there was another knock at the door and Chris let go of her. She ran her hand over her eyes and cleared her troath.

"Look, let's just talk after the show okay, can you at least give me that?" He asked and now she was sure there was desperation in his voice.

The knock came again. "Come in" She said and as the door got opened and a member of her writing crew came into the office she sat down on the chair. She looked at the papers, she had made a mess of them…

"That would be all for now Chris, we'll talk after the show"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot for the reviews, it means a lot to me and you guys rock! I hope you like this chapter as well ;)

_**Don't Speak**_

He said he would come, just when his back was to her and he was about to walk out the door he said it; he turned around and without waiting for her to grace him with a glance he told her that he was going to come…

That has been before the show kicked off and for the next couple of hours she didn't put too much thought to him or their upcoming talk, her mind too occupied dealing with professional matters that needed to be attended. It was not that she didn't care enough to give him a thought, but when it came to producing a live event things could get a little busy and for the moment she just focused on what she had to do.

But as the night died out things started to dwindle down, the show reached its conclusion and the rush of the moment disappeared; sure there were still things that needed to be done but it wasn't pressing or even vital for her to worry.

So she was finally more or less done for the night, at least work related. That was the moment she started to think about him.

It wouldn't be the first time they would meet after a show was over, quite the opposite; it was in those moments, when night was dissipating into the past to give way for a new day when he would come to her.

It was almost a routine set for every Monday night, the two of them stealing moments from a life that seemed to suffocate her; the two of them giving free rein to something that maybe, just maybe shouldn't have begun in the first place…

They wouldn't always met in the arena, there had been more than a few occasions when they took their affair elsewhere, bringing their passion to whatever motel they could find in their way so time and space wouldn't scheme against them; it was those moments the ones she liked the best because she could almost have him all for herself.

Almost… that's were her problem resided. He wasn't hers and he will never be; he was just a nice illusion that would fade away in the morning, the wind carrying him elsewhere while she returned home.

And it was not like she wanted to keep him with her… it was just that… she didn't know, she just couldn't put her finger right into it and because of that her rational mind was telling her to end it before she got too involved…

She sighed, bringing the pen she has been twirling around her fingers to her lips. Was it too late to be too involved? Her thing with Chris has been going for almost two years now… enough time for anyone to get attached, enough time for her to feel a tinge of jealousy at the thought that she was the one he had to keep hidden.

So yes, understandable it may be, but it wasn't right to feel like that and that's why she needed out.

But maybe he was right in something and they needed to talk; she didn't want to end in bad terms with him because no matter what she cared about him and after two years the least she could do was grant him the right to speak his mind. It would be like a closure.

She nodded, liking that idea; closures were good, weren't they?

Before she could muse about her own question a knock came and shook her back to reality. "Come in"

The door opened and from her chair behind her desk she watched him enter, the one she has been expecting. The first thing she noticed was that he had changed into faded jeans and one of those band t-shirts he seemed to favor so much, she also noticed that from the moment he walked in his eyes never moved away from her.

She returned the stare, arching an eyebrow as he approached. "So why do I have the pleasure of this visit?" She said, putting the pen down and away from her lips.

Chris smirked, walking towards her and crouching down once he was in front of her. His smirk remained, his hands griping for the edges of her chair as she looked down on him, he was trapping her… "Already thinking about pleasures? Why McMahon, you always so eager"

Stephanie took in a deep breath and started to wonder if agreeing to this talk has been a good idea after all. Closure? This was Chris, he had a way with her that clouded her judgment and she couldn't let it happen.

"Talk Chris, you came here to talk" She reminded him, moving one hand to his upper arm to give him a small push. In this talk she needed the sanctuary of her personal space and he was invading it.

But her shove didn't work; he just grabbed for her hand and held it in his, lacing his fingers to hers. "Alright we'll talk, tell me what's that nonsense about us not seeing each other anymore?"

Straight to the point… "It's not nonsense Chris, if you think about it rationally you'll see that it's for the best"

"Best for who Steph… Is this because the other night? Let me make it up to you, let me take you to a late night dinner, I know this place…"

"Chris" She interrupted him. "This is not about the other night and even if it was taking me out to dinner can't compensate for the fact that you attacked my husband in _our_ workplace, thus, giving him the impression that there's something going on between us" Besides, taking her to dinner would mean going out in public and that was a chance neither of them could take.

"Well there is something going us between us Steph, it's not like he got the wrong impression. Now I'm not going to lie, I'm not sorry that I attacked him because I just can't stand the man. I do apologize if I caused you any trouble but… God I just can't understand why all of a sudden you want to forget all about us without at least giving me a reason why?"

The brunette shook her head and looked up to the ceiling. She has been expecting that question and she knew that he deserved an answer, she was just trying to express her reasons without letting slip the fact that she has been spying on his wife… well not exactly spying but… whatever. She shrugged. "Look at me Chris, I'm…" She took in a deep breath and let it escape through her lips. "I'm thirty-three years old and I haven't had one normal relationship in my life. I started with Paul too young and that didn't started too well; now I'm married to him and we are so messed up that he even tries to blackmail me so he wouldn't tell my father I'm seeing you… and that leads me to you. You are married Chris, at first it didn't bother me because like I told you, I'm messed up and it seem that I like to get myself into relationships that won't lead anywhere and… I just don't want to be stuck, I want to be able to go out without worrying if anyone will see me… I don't want to sneak around" and she was rambling, why was she rambling? "I just want some normalcy in my life"

She looked down to him, finding all the intensity of his blue eyes focused on her. "So you want to end this because you want to date around?"

"No" She spat out, she didn't want to date… she just wanted normal and that was something she couldn't have with him. "Let's put it this way, I'm messed up and you are not, you have a marriage that seems to be working and I don't want to be the reason that falls apart"

"Stephanie, my marriage started to fall apart way before you came into my life, it crumbled when I let you in and there's no turning back for me"

Stephanie snorted, she would have believed him but she saw the pictures, their happy pictures. "Chris, that's the story of every man who cheats. She's this and she's that…"

Before she could go on Chris yanked at her hand and forced her body to move forward and before she could protest his lips were on hers.

She didn't want to kiss him, she really didn't, what she wanted was to push him as far away from her as she could until he would become a memory of something that shouldn't have been. But it was like if her body was more in sync with him that it was with her own being; before she could realize it was done, she was kissing him back.

Giving into the kiss her arms came to circle around his neck, her head tilting to the side as the invasion of his kisses overcame her, his tongue claimed her as it had done countless of times before.

This was their dance and she seemed doomed to repeat it over and over…

Lost in the moment, she felt his hand sliding to her back, pulling her closer to him until he pulled her out of the chair, making her go to the floor where she ended up straddling him where he sat. It was always the same; his hands roaming everywhere as she held to him, her body molding to him in that intimate embrace…

But then she remembered why they couldn't be and almost knocking him down she hurried to her feet. Once up she went to the door and opened it, holding it for him to walk out while her other hand massaged her temples. "You better go Chris, I was serious when I told you this can't be"

She didn't see when he got to his feet but she felt him when he walked to her, and it was only when he grabbed the door and closed it again that she looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere until we settle this Stephanie. Out of your mouth you say you want to end this but then I kiss you and you lose it? Why would you want to end this if you still respond to me like this" He said, using his body to back her up against the wall.

He didn't kiss her this time, but he was so close that she was sure that he could feel her heart beating against _his_ chest. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go and she tried to sneak her hands between their bodies to push him away, only that there was no room for her to do it. The only thing she could do was to move her face to the side so his lips wouldn't be so close.

"You say it's because of her, I say it's because of you… I say you don't want to deal with what you truly feel for me"

"Don't be ridiculous" She hissed, getting angry because he wasn't giving him chance to escape…

"You want normal? I can give you normal, you just need to say the word Steph… I'll give what you want, or haven't I? You wanted to keep this purely physical and I gave you that, you just need to tell me what you want"

Stephanie moved her face to him and blinked. "You can't… your wife"

"For the love of God Stephanie, just forget about her; I'll leave her, we are through… our marriage is a joke, we are not in the same page anymore and we are only dragging this for the kids"

Stephanie closed her eyes and threw her head back. She didn't know what to think of everything… if he was speaking the truth…

While her mind ran over what he just said she felt his lips on her jaw, tracing a warm path of fire up to her lips, nibbling at her skin and sending a shiver to run down her spine. "Just tell me what you want, Steph"

She swallowed hard, feeling his hands crawling up to the back of her head so that he could angle her face into his lips. He kissed her again, this time only giving her a few light smooches before pulling away.

"I want you" She whispered, her eyes still closed because she wasn't good at feeling so vulnerable or to the sharing feelings thing and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

He kissed the corner of her lips and even with her eyes closed she knew he was smiling. "You have me"

She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes; she wanted to ask about his wife and the photos and how true it was that he only portrayed to be happy with her. "You are still married" She said out loud, trying to find a reason not to believe his sweet words.

"So are you"

"But me and Paul… you know we are not together"

"Then leave him for good, I'll leave Jess and I'll give you anything that you want"

"Chris…"

He kissed her. "Let me take you to dinner, just you and me going out without a care in the world"

Stephanie smiled despite herself. "You know we can't do that"

"Yes we can" He said, taking a step back and opening the door. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out. "Come on"

Stephanie stared at him, he was dead serious but she wasn't sure… but then he walked out and with her hand still in his and she followed him out of the office.

One step out of the office meant one step out of their zone; it was one step out into the real world where his eyes told her they wouldn't have to hide anymore. She smiled, holding his hand tighter as they left her office behind.

~Fin~


End file.
